Una nueva vida
by Brock Phantom
Summary: Sam y Danny han estado saliendo cerca de 3 años.Una noticia puede cambiar todo¿que pasara?
1. adios

hola mundo este es mi primer fic, espero y les guste

danny phantom no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mia

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 El adiós<p>

Sam Manson la mucha de ojos violetas, se ha yaba frente al espejo sin poder creer todavía la noticia que le cambiaria la vida a ella y a su novio Danny Fenton/Phantom, ellos tenia tres años saliendo, sin dudar lo tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre su cama marco el numero

-¿hola?

-hola Danny

-¿Sam? ¿Eres tu?

-si, necesito hablar contigo

-claro solo dime donde y ahí estaré

-en tu casa, en 10 minutos

-claro aquí te espero

-adios

-chao

SAM POV.

Colgué dejando el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Danny?, tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí rumbo a la casa de Danny.

10 minutos después, ya casi llegaba cuando vi aun grupo de periodistas en frente de su casa -``mierda´´- , esto ha pasado desde que Danny salvo al mundo de ese asteroide -¿y ahora?,-eso es la puerta de atrás.

Toque la puerta y me abre la mama de Danny.

-hola señora Fenton

-hola Sam, Danny esta arriba

- gracias-dije mientras subía las escaleras, toque la puerta de Danny –pasen- dijo una voz desde el interior, abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Danny en su escritorio.

-hay muchos periodistas ahí a fuera- dije mientras me acercaba mas a el

-Sam- dijo mientras caminaba asía mi y me depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿de querías hablarme?- dijo con su rostro lleno de preocupación

-yo…-empecé a decir

-Danny baja-se escucho la voz de jazz.

-voy en un momento jazz-dijo Danny mientras abrí la puerta de su habitación – vuelvo en un minuto- dirigiéndose a mi, me senté en su cama ¿Cómo empiezo?¿que voy hacer?, escuche unos zapatos subir la escalera sacando me de mis pensamientos entra Danny con una cara de alegría

-Sam me aceptaron en la universidad de florida-dijo casi brincado de alegría, yo quede en estado de shock total ¿y ahora que hago?

-Sam estas bien- dijo muy preocupado-si no te preocupes-dije para tranquilizarlo

-bueno Sam ahora ¿Qué me ibas a decir?-no no se lo puedo decir ahora -que bien que te aceptaron en esa universidad- dije para tratar de cambiar el tema

-si es genial –dijo dándome un abrazo –si- conteste un poco triste-Danny recordé que tengo algo que hacer adiós- dije casi corriendo-ok claro- dijo un poco extrañado.

Salí corriendo de su casa casi llorando, por suerte los periodistas ya se habían marchado, llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y compense a llorar, después de unos 15 minutos, saque una mochila guardo algo de ropa tome el dinero que había ahorrado toda mi vida y deje una nota.

Salí por la ventana, camine sin rumbo y termine enfrente de la casa de Danny –no puedo echar a perder así la vida de Danny- continué caminando sin rumbo –adiós Danny-…

* * *

><p>se acepta de todo , tomatasos , apoyo si quieren que continue esta historia dejen sus review aqui abajo, y sino tambien<p> 


	2. Adam Manson

Hola otra vez aqui esta el capitulo dos, espero y les guste.

Danny Phanthom no me pertennece, le pertenece al ingenioso _''Butch Hartman''_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 Adam Manson<p>

_15 años después_

Adam ¡despierta! Dijo una mujer acercándose a la cama de su hijo,-_aquí estoy mama_- dijo un niño de 14 de edad que aparecía detrás de la mujer. -Ha-grito la mujer mientras ponía una mano en su pecho-Adam Manson que te he dicho sobre usar tus poderes para asustarme-dijo la mujer enojada- _lo siento mama_- dijo el niño de ojos violetas- ya bueno prepárate para ir a la escuela-dijo la mujer así Adam –_si mama, aunque a un no entiendo porque nos mudamos Amity Park_-pregunto Adam-mejor alístate sino se te va hacer tarde-salió la mujer y se dirigió a su habitación saco una fotografía debajo de su cama , en la foto estaban dos jóvenes de entre 14 años abrazados y sonriendo así la cámara – como me recuerda a ti Danny- dijo mientras veía al muchacho de ojos azules de la foto , lo que no sabia la mujer es que su hijo la escucha detrás de la puerta _-¿Danny?¿quien es Danny?_-dijo el niño regresando a su alcoba.

En la escuela Casper High.

-Señor Lancer este es mi hijo Adam Manson- dijo la mujer asía el director- ok Sam, espero que tu hijo sea tan buen estudiante como tu lo fuiste-menciono el director viendo a Adam –Adam aquí tienes tu horario, ahora acompáñame para presentarte con los alumnos-dijo el señor Lancer levantándose de su asiento-adiós hijo- dijo Sam antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-buenos días alumnos hoy quiero presentarles a un estudiante nuevo su nombre es Adam Manson se acaba de mudar aquí a Amity Park junto con su madre- dijo el director parado enfrente de los alumnos –Señor Manson siéntese a lado del Señor Foley- dijo dirigiéndose a Adam.

Adam PVO

_Camino entre los alumnos quienes están murmurando algo, yo los ignore y seguí caminando _–hola soy Max Foley- dijo un niño a lado de mi- _hola yo soy Adam Manson_-le dije coretes mente –bueno señores continuemos con la obra de romeo y Julieta-dijo el profesor continuando con su clase, _pronto me comenzaba aburrí realmente me gusta la literatura pero esto casi es una tortura_-¡fantasma!- gritaron desde afuera, _genial hora de irse-__profesor puede ir al baño –_dije mientras levantaba la mano-si Señor Manson vaya-yo Salí corriendo casi instantáneamente, después de asegurarme que no había nadie –_transformación_- grite inmediatamente dos anillos atravesaron mi cuerpo cambiando mis jeans azules, mi camisa negra y mis tenis blancos, por botas y guantes negros, y un traje blanco que en medio había una a de color negra, también cambio mi cabello negro por cabello blanco, mis ojos violetas por verdes y así es como me convertí en Dark Ghost

Salí volando para encontrar un monstruo de carne, _genial carne,_-hola muchachito no conocido te gustaría una hamburguesa-pregunto esa cosa-_no_- dije medio extrañado – pues siente mi furia- dijo mientras asía un bate de carne, lance un ectoplasma parte destruirlo y se volvió a formar, esta vez me golpeo arrogándome al suelo –no- escuche una voz decir – toma esto- dijo un hombre al otro lado del monstruo , sin pensarlo y tomando el termo que me dio mi mama y chupe al monstruo cerré el termo-gracias le dije al hombre que todavía estaba en frente de mi , _su traje era parecido al mío solo que los guantes y botas eran blancas y el resto negro tenia una d en medio de su traje también tenia cabello blanco y ojos verdes_ –De Nada hola yo soy Danny Phantom y tu quien eres?- me pregunto-_Dark Ghost bueno me tengo que ir_- dije saliendo volando de ahí.

* * *

><p>hasta aqui le dejo, ¿que pasara con Adam?, ¿Danny se encontara con Sam?, ¿le dira Sam a Danny que tienen un hijo? , pues si quieren saber leen el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Pd.:dejen sus review aqui abajo XD.


	3. Rose Phantom

¡hello! mundo aqui vamos de nuevo, espero y les guste.

Danny Phantom no es mio es del talentoso _''Butch Hartman''_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 Rose Phantom.<p>

Después de pelear contra aquel fantasma, Adam Manson se dirigió a su clase, así pasaron las horas muy tranquilamente, hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo.

Adam PVO

_No sabia que lugar tomar hasta que vi a Max hablarme, me acerque_-_hola Max_- _dije mientras me sentaba _–hola hombre, ¿eso es lo que vas a comer? – _dijo Max mientras señalaba mi charola_-si bueno a mi no me gusta la carne, soy cien porciento vegetariano-_dije mientras metía ensalada en mi boca_,-_**hola Max**_-dijo_ una chica a lado de el, ella tenia cabello negro, ojos violetas ,traía puestos unos jeans azules y una camisa negra con una D en el centro_-ah Rose te presento Adam acaba de mudarse aquí junto con su madre-_dijo Max mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa_ -_hola Rose mucho gusto_- _dije extendiendo mi mano_-_**igualmente Adam**_-_completo ella mientras se sentaba_- _**así que Adam ¿de donde vienes?**_- _pregunto Rose mientras comía su hamburguesa_ -_Nueva York_-_dije mientras comía mas ensalada_-_**Hmmm. ¿Qué viniste hacer a Amity Park?**_-dijo _mientras le daba un codazo a Max para que dejara su PDA a un lado_-hay-_grito Max , me ríe entre dientes_-¡fantasmas¡-_gritaron mientras salían corriendo de la cafetería_-_no otra vez__- murmure__**-¿Qué?-**_ _pregunto Rose_-_nada adiós_- _dije mientras corría lo más rápido y me escondía_ -_transformación_- dije _e inmediatamente dos aros pasaron mi cuerpo corvirtiendome en Dark Ghost volé inmediatamente de regreso a la cafetearía _–soy el fantasmas de las cajas tengan me miedo- _dijo un fantasma, que parecía tan patético_-_**nunca te cansas**_ – _escuche a una niña detrás de mi, ella venia vestida como yo su traje igual que el mío en todo_-_**hola ¿quien eres tu?**_-_ pregunto mientras sacaba un termo y me lo arrogaba yo lo atrape antes de contestar_-_Dark Ghost ¿tu?_-_le pregunte mientras chupaba al fantasma_-_**Rose Phantom**_ - _contesto ella muy tranquila, que Rose también es un fantasma_ –_me tengo que ir adiós_- _dije mientras volaba, ¡no puede ser Rose también es un fantasma y su traje se parecía demasiado al mío!, me dirigí atrás de la escuela y me transforme en Adam_ -woow- _dijo Max atrás de mi, ¡oh rayos! me vio transformarme ahora ¿qu_e?,-eres medio fantasma-_dijo mientras se acercaba a mi_- _si lo soy_-_dije resignándome_-oye es toda mucho miedo_- dijo el en un tono asustado__-¿porque?_-_mi curiosidad gano otra vez_-por que tu y Rose se parecen tanto incluso en los poderes-_dijo muy tranquil, ¿ahora?_- _si _– dije _con firmeza_ –esto lo tiene que saber Rose-_dijo mientras salía corriendo- __¡¿Qué? ¡No!__- grite mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo._

* * *

><p>bueno tal vez se pregunten quien es Rose, o tal vez ya sepan quien es, bueno no arrunare la sorpresa asi que dejen sus review aqui abajo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola de nuevo aquí hay un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Danny Phantom no es mio es del ingenioso _''Butch Hartman''_**_

* * *

><p>El reencuentro<p>

Adam Pov

-''mama ¿Qué hacemos aquí?''- intente de nuevo lleva 20 minutos intentándolo y no recibía respuesta, mire al suelo en derrota- ''llegamos''- suspiro mi mamá, levante la cabeza y vi un letrero enorme que decía mansión Manson-''mamá ¿Qué es este lugar?''-le pregunte mientras la miraba, parecía muy nerviosa pero ¿Por qué?, toc toc, vi como mi mamá tocaba la puerta de esa mansión, una mujer de pelo rojizo, con unas pocas canas en su cabello, y de ojos azules ,-''¡Samis!''- dijo aquella mujer abrazando sin cesar a madre-''¡Jeremy Samis esta aquí!''-tan pronto como la mujer grito, un hombre de cabello rubio y de ojos azueles, igual que la mujer, aparecía ante la puerta -''Samantha''- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a mi mamá , creo que ninguno de ellos se a dado cuenta de mi presencia-''¿y quien es este niño?''- creo que hable muy pronto-''mamá, papá''- creo que no escuche bien, dijo ¡mamá papá!, ¿acaso son mis abuelos?-''el es Adam''-continuo mi mamá demasiado nerviosa- mihijo- dijo muy bajo y muy rápido-''lo siento samis, ¿que dijiste?''-pregunto la señora de ojos azules-''mi hijo''-suspiro mi mama frustrada,-'' ¡que!''-gritaron a unisonido mis abuelos en estado de shock –'' ¿hola?''- dije muy apena dado.

Pamela Pov

Me sorprendió lo que mi Samis, dijo un hijo, woow, observe al muchacho que tenia las mejillas rojas como tomates, me hiso reír un poco , me di cuenta de inmediato que el muchacho vestía todo de negro igual que Samis a su edad, ¡bien dicen de tal palo tal astilla!.

Danny Pov

Llegue de trabajar muy cansado, me dirigí de inmediato a la computadora tenia que investigar quien era ese niño medio fantasma que encontré hoy-''¡papá! ¡llegaste!''- dijo mi hija saltando arriba de mi, en realidad Rose era mi hija adoptiva, la adopte por que Rose desde bebé presento poderes fantasma, la adopte para ayudarle a controlar sus poderes – ''Rose tranquila''- dije tratando de pararme del suelo- ''¡ops! lo siento papá'' –dijo mi hija con las mejillas rojas, parándose y tendiéndome la mano-''¿y como te fue hoy rose?''-dije tomando la mano de mi hija mientras me paraba- ''no mucho solo un nuevo chico que llego con su madre''-dijo mientras caminaba así la cocina-''así y ¿como se llama?''- dije mientras me llevaba un vaso de agua a la boca-``Adam Manson''- tan pronto como lo dijo escupí toda el agua que había bebido -''¡que!'' – dije incrédulo – ''Adam Manson''-repitió en seguida ¡Manson!, ¡Manson!, grite en mis adentros , trague en seco, eso significa que Sam volvió –''¿papá?''- dijo mi hija mientras movía un mano en mi cara-''estas bien, preces mas pálido que un fantasma''- dijo mi hija en tono burlón-''si estoy bien''- dije no muy convencido, ahora mismo voy con los Mason a ver que sucede, sin decir mas, salí de la casa mientras me transformaba en Danny Phantom, y compense a volar rumbo a la mansión Manson…

* * *

><p><em><strong>que pasara con sam y danny, acaso se encontraran, rose sabra que es adoptada, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo<strong>_


	5. fontfont¡Eh Vuelto fontfont

Hola a todo el mundo, si ¡eh vuelto!, yo Brock eh vuelto ha las andadas y solo quería informar que esta historia si tiene continuidad y tal vez vuelva a rescribirla.

Lo siento si han esperado mucho a que vuelva pero este ultimo año a sido pesado para mi, pero no se preocupen eh vuelto y voy a tratar de publicar una vez por semana, iniciando con esta historia, bueno que les vaya súper y los veo muy pronto, ¡hasta la próxima semana!...


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

Nota del autor: ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿Como han estado?, jejeje se que probablemente me vayan a matar ya que tarde años en traerles este nuevo capitulo, pero aquí esta ¡lo prometido es deuda!. ¿Por que tarde tanto en traerles esta historia?, bueno verán mi mente tenia un bloqueo y no se me ocurría nada de nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez para quedarme...

Sin mas que decir comencemos con el capitulo...

Danny Phantom no me pertenece, pertenece al ingenioso Butch Hartman...

* * *

><p>-¡Manson!,¡Mason !- repetía una y otra vez en mi mente,-Manson es el apellido de Sam, ¿ será posible que sea la misma persona?- preguntaba a nadie en particular.<p>

-Pero...¿y si no es ella?- me detuve en el aire un momento -Además Rose dijo que se trataba de un niño que se acaba de mudar con su madre-lo procese por un segundo -No creo que Sam tenga hijos, ¿o si?- ese pensamiento hizo estremecerme un poco -¿Sam?,¿Con hijos?, por favor, la sam que conozco detesta a los niños- dije en tono burlón –Y la Sam que conoces nunca se iría sin dar una explicación- dijo una pequeña voz en mi mente, la verdad no podía negar esa afirmación Sam nunca se hubiera ido con una buena razón y menos sin decirme a mí.

-Pero aun así quieres ver si ella está de vuelta en la ciudad, ¿no?- repitió mi conciencia –Tienes razón, pero y si me equivoco, no podría resistir saber que cometí un error- dije en tono melancólico,-Vamos yo sé que ella te está esperando- respondió –ufff… ok.. vayamos- conteste mientras volvía a retomar mi vuelo.

Viaje por todas las calles de Amity Park, en cierto modo esto me provocaba una profunda tristeza porque no hay lugar en esta ciudad que no me recuerden a ella y nuestros momentos felices, desde la escuela en donde nos conocimos Tuck, ella, y yo, y donde poco a poco nos fuimos convirtiendo en mejores amigos, hasta la colina en donde le pedí que fuera mi novia. Tristemente esta ciudad no solo está lleno de recuerdos felices, también hay otros que son muy amargos y que trato de olvidar todo el tiempo, un ejemplo de ellos es el día en que se fue.

~Flashback~

"Ring, ring" comenzó a el teléfono de mi casa, -¡Yo contesto!- grite mientras baja las escaleras corriendo,-¿Hola?- pregunte,-hola ¿Danny?- se escuchó una voz que conocía demasiado bien,-¿Sam?, ¿Eres tú?- conteste medio sorprendido ya que no esperara que mi novia me llamara a esta hora,-Si, necesitamos hablar- contesto, -Claro dime dónde y ahí estaré- conteste preocupado ya que el tono de Sam fue muy severo,-En tu casa, en 10 minutos- lo dijo más como una orden,-Claro aquí te espero- dije –Adiós- dijo muy seca,-Chao-murmure antes de que se cortara la línea.-¿Para qué quedra verme Sam?- murmure mientras subía lentamente a mi habitación.

10 minutos después

"Toc Toc", escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, -Pasen- conteste mientras cerraba el cajón de mi escritorio. Escuche como abrían la puerta y como sonaban pasos acercándose cada vez más a mí,-Hay muchos periodistas ahí afuera- comento mi novia ahora detrás de mí, -Sam- dije mientras me levantaba y la besaba en la mejilla,-¿De qué querías hablarme?- pregunte sin ocultar la preocupación de mi voz,-Yo..- empezó a decir muy nerviosa,-¡Danny!, ¡Baja!- interrumpió la voz de mi herma desde la planta de abajo-Voy en un momento Jazz- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta,-Vuelvo en un minuto- le dije a mi novia antes de salir de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude,-Jazz espero que sea algo importante para haber hecho dejar a Sam sola haya arriba- comente un poco molesto y me dirigí a donde se encontraba mi hermana que tenía un papel en las manos.

-Danny, en verdad tienes que leer esto-dijo mientras me da el papel que tenía en las manos, la mire confuso y luego dirigí la mirada al papel que tenía en las manos, comenzó a leer, de lo primero que me di cuenta es que el papel en realidad era una carta, y lo segundo es que este papel no era nada mas una carta, sino también una aceptación de La universidad de florida.

-Me aceptaron- fue lo único que dije antes de sentir los brazos de mi hermana abrazarme con fuerza-¡Felicidades Danny!- dice mientras deshace el abrazo y mi da un beso en la mejilla,- Tengo que decirle de esto a Sam- digo mientras subo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Sam! ¡Me aceptaron en la universidad de florida!- dije con entusiasmo ya dentro de mi habitación, corrió abrace a mi novia, pero ella no correspondió al abrazo-¿Sam? ¿Todo está bien?- dije mientras la veía al rostro,-¿aaa?, o si todo bien, no te preocupes-dijo , ¿Qué pasa con Sam? a estado actuando raro ,pensaba , me acorde de que la razón por la que ella estaba ahí,-Bueno, ¿Sam de que querías hablar?- vi como por unos momentos se ponía un poco nerviosa antes de contestar, -Que bien que te aceptaron en la universidad-contesto un poco ¿distante?, -Danny recordé que tenía algo que hacer, adiós- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de mi cuarto –Esta bien- dije mientras la veía irse.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto ,"¿Qué tendrá Sam está actuando muy fuera de lugar?", abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y sacaba una pequeña cajita negra y la abría, "¿Aceptaras el casarte conmigo?", pensé mientras miraba el anillo de compromiso que estaba en el interior….

~Fin del Flashback~

Después de ese día no volví a ver a Sam, si hubiera sabido que esa platica era la última vez que la iba a ver le hubiera propuesto matrimonio ahí mismo,-afff Sam ¿Por qué te fuiste?- murmure con cierta tristeza. Mientras seguía volando pude divisar la antigua mansión hogar de mi desaparecida novia , comenzó poco a poco a aterrizar cuando en la puerta pude ver la silueta de una mujer.

-¿Así que si eras tú?...¿Ha pasado un tiempo?, ¿no Sam?-,conteste sin poder contener la felicidad que me causa verla,-Así es Danny… Ha sido una larga espera- ,respondiste con un deje de tristeza en tu voz, parecía no haber nada más que decir por que pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra.

-¿Por qué Sam?- Dije sin siquiera pensar, al parecer mi pregunta te tomo por sorpresa ya que me veías como si estuvieras frente a tu más grande miedo,-¿Por qué?,…¿Por qué te fuiste?...¡¿Porque carajo te largaste?!...¡¿Qué acaso nunca te importe?!,- te reclame-¡CONTESTA!-te grite mientras sentía como mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente,-¡Danny!..¡Por favor!...¡Cálmate!- decías mientras las lágrimas recorrían tu rostro.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!- ,dije con un toque de ironía en mi voz,-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA SE LARGO HA NO SE DONDE MIENTRAS YO ME QUEDABA AQUÍ CON EL CORAZÓN DESTROZADO?!- pregunte con gran enojo,-Danny... es que tu no entiendes…- empezabas a decir con cierto temor en tu voz-¡¿Qué no entiendo?!,¡DIME SAM!.. ¡¿QUE QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA SI TE LARGASTE SIN DARME UNA EXPLICACIÓN?- grite ,-¡CALLATE! ¡A MI MAMA NO LE GRITES!-escucho una nueva voz detrás de mí, me congele completamente con esa palabra,-¡¿M..a..m..a..?,¿Mama?- Tartamudeé en total confusión –¡SI MAMA! ¿ACASO TU NO TIENES UNA?- contesto con sarcasmo la voz detrás de mí,-Si todos tenemos una madre- pause- también un padre- le conteste,-¡YO NO TENGO UNO!-grito con rabia, me di la vuelta buscando desesperadamente al hijo de Sam y me sorprendí al no ver a nadie detrás de mi...

* * *

><p>Nota del autor: Espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo, y gracias a los que siguen todavía esta historia les prometo queridos lectores actualizar mas seguido y no se preocupen ya no tardare años en publicar el siguiente capitulo, sin mas por lo momento me retiro y ¡que tengan un gran día!...<p>

Hasta la proxima


	7. Preguntas y Respuestas

Hola de nuevo, se que los he hecho esperar demasiado para la actualización de esta historia y que esta vez no tengo una escusa valida con la cual justificarme. Así que solo les diré que el próximo capítulo lo voy a actualizar lo más pronto que pueda..

Danny Phantom no me pertenece. Pertenece a su creador Butch Hartman

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué rayos?!- pensé no había nadie, ni un alma, busque desesperadamente pero en verdad no había nadie- ¿Y tu hijo?- pregunte volteando haber a Sam para que me diera una explicación-Yo… Danny yo…- Empezaste de nuevo, -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo no me interesa te fuiste yo no debería meterme en tu vida- conteste molesto- Pero Danny- intentaste nuevamente-Ya Sam fue un error venir aquí, Adiós- dije mientras empezaba a tomar el vuelo de nuevo.<p>

-¡Danny!- escuche a lo lejos, lo ignore y volé mas rápido quería huir no quería verte, la persona que mas a amaba había regresado y con un hijo.

Sam PVO

-¡Danny!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que era inevitable que me encontrara a Danny pero no esperaba que estuviera tan enojado conmigo aunque sé que me merezco todo ese odio que me tiene me fui sin decir nada sin darle una explicación concreta de me huida pero la verdad yo no quería que todos sus sueños se vieran obstruidos por los hijos que esperaba en ese momento.

Si esa es su reacción al solo verme a mí y Adam, cuál será su reacción al enterarse que Adam es su hijo y que su hija está muerta.

Flashback

-Señora Manson no se preocupe trataremos de que usted y sus hijos estén sanos y salvos- escuche la voz de una enfermera muy cerca de mi odio –Sam por favor no mueras tus hijo te necesitan Danny te necesita- abrí mis ojos con un poco de esfuerzo-¿Danni?¿ qué paso?- pregunte al ver a la Clon/prima de Danny apretando fuertemente mi mano –Estuviste en un accidente, Sam te atropellaron- dijo demasiado seria -¿Y mis hijos?- pregunte desesperadamente mientras me llevaba una mano a mi vientre- Sam a causa de tu accidente tuvieron que hacerte una cesaría para sacar a tus hijos pero…-guardo un silencio sepulcral- ¿Pero qué Daniela?- pregunte preocupada-Sam se que va ser duro y sabes que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte- continuo- Al grano Daniela ¿Qué paso?- la corte harta de no saber qué pasaba- Uno de tus hijos, Sam, murió-dijo con tristeza en su voz, -¿Qué?- comenzó a llorar mientras Daniela solo me abrazaba.

Fin del Flashback

Cuando me entere que mi hija había muerto fue algo que fue demasiado doloroso pero gracias a Daniela pude salir adelante con mi hijo Adam. Aun le agradezco a Daniela que me ayudara y sobretodo que no le dijera nada a Danny sobre todo lo que paso, aunque aun hoy en dia me dice que Danny tiene derecho a saber sobre sus hijos y fue ella quien me convenció para que volviera a Amity Park enfrentara mi pasado y sobretodo que enfrentara a Danny el padre de mis hijos.

PVO Adam

"¿Ese hombre como se atreve a gritarle a mi madre?" pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama de mi habitación "Además ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme sobre mi padre?", "estúpido¿ por qué aun me pone furioso el hecho de que yo no tengo un padre como los demás?" me acosté y empezó a mirar el techo de mi habitación "Me encantaría que mi madre me digiera quien es mi padre", comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, "Además ¿Quién es ese Danny?"…

* * *

><p>¿Adam conocerá a su padre? ¿Cómo reaccionara Danny al saber del la existencia de sus hijos?¿ Como reaccionara Adam ante el conocimiento de que tiene una hermana? .Esto y todas las demás preguntas se contestaran en el siguiente capítulo ¿Por qué Sam?<p> 


End file.
